Prince Charming's Proposal
Prince Charming's Proposal is a fanfic I wrote a few days before May 7th, 2013, and completed on that day. It's between the time Cinderella tries on the slipper to her wedding. From my FanFiction account: I started writing this a few days ago, but I finished it today. I did my best to avoid the word "wedding" because I wanted to save it till after his proposal. I accidentally had the King tell his son, Prince Charming, about getting to know Cinderella better (because he wanted to spend some time with her alone), so I immediately changed that to him saying that he'd be eating. You'll know what I mean when you read. I'll give you a hint: It's in the 17th paragraph. This story was inspired by a picture I found, so I am using it as the avatar for this fanfic. Prince Charming's Proposal Chapter 1= A gasp came out of Lady Tremaine's mouth as her expression turned to shock. She suspected that the maiden at the Ball was really Cinderella, but seeing her take out the other glass slipper from her pocket was shocking confirmation. The moment she took it out, it was obvious that she was the maiden who won the heart of their prince. It, of course, fit her foot perfectly. "Hooray! We found her!" exclaimed the Grand Duke. He looked at her in wonder. "And you are a servant girl? Everyone thought you were a princess from a foreign land?" Cinderella chuckled. "I'll preserve that for later, Your Grace," she told him. Taking her hand, he led her to the door. "M'lady, would you like to curtsy before the princess-to-be and your future Queen?" he asked. Lady Tremaine and her daughters frowned, still shocked and froze in their place. They bowed improperly, like Anastasia and Drizella had done at the Ball. The Grand Duke left with Cinderella and the servant. "I can't believe that girl! How could she have done so?" Anastasia whined. "Mother, now what will we do?" Drizella asked. "We don't have a servant anymore?" Chapter 2=The carriage arrived at the Palace. Cinderella was quite nervous. What would the Prince think of her? She was in a servant's garb, and not the person everyone thought she was at the Ball! "The Prince is eagerly awaiting you. You must come at once," the Grand Duke said, reaching out for her hand. Cinderella accepted, impatient to meet him once again. The Palace was so large and beautiful, and she was going to live there now. Her life of servitude was finally being pushed into the past, and she was just entering into a life of royalty and love. "Sit here. I will notify the King of your arrival, and-." The Grand Duke was interrupted when a door flew open. "Did you find her?" asked an excited male voice. "You found her! She's here!" shouted the Prince. Cinderella couldn't help but smile. Her eyes stared into his with such endearment. "Your Highness..." she couldn't think of what to say. "Please, call me Charming. And your name is..." He looked at her for an answer. "Cinderella," she replied. "We found her, Your Majesty. She's here," the Grand Duke said, pointing to the two. "Ah! The maiden who stole my son's heart! It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Your Majesty," said she. "Her name is Cinderella," Charming told his father. "Ah! Cinderella. What a fine name," the King bowed. "Your Majesty, we found out she is a servant, but she said she would preserve any information for later. How about we all go out onto your balcony and eat lunch?" The Grand Duke smiled. "That's splendid!" the King exclaimed. "Servants! Servants! Bring lunch to my room, four trays!" Prince Charming extended his hand for Cinderella to take. She accepted, keeping her eyes at his. They walked into the King's spacious room. "Soon enough, both of you will share this bedroom," the King told his son. Charming helped Cinderella to her seat, and then everyone was seated when four servants brought in a tray for each person. "Now, tell us the information you preserved for us," commanded the King. "Well, when I was little, my mother died. My father, Lord Tremaine, remarried and died shortly after. I was made a servant by my stepmother and two stepsisters and served their needs and demands until today," she explained nervously. 'Is that what you wanted?' she thought. "Made a servant? Yet, you are of noble birth!" the King gasped. "Can you tell us how you managed to go to the Ball?" the Grand Duke asked. "Well, you see, I have mice and bird friends. They've been the only company I've had, besides Bruno and Major. Bruno was a puppy when Father remarried, and Major originally belonged to Father." Everyone was looking at her with eager eyes. Charming was listening with great interest. "Keep going," the King urged. "When I was cleaning the main hall of the manor yesterday, your royal messenger came with the invitation to the Ball. I took it to my stepfamily. When I told them that it means I could go too, they mocked me about dancing with the Pr-I mean, Charming." His face turned to shock. "That is indecent bahavior," the King said. "Well, Anastasia said she was the most eligible. My stepmother told me I could go if I got all my chores done, and if I found something suitable to wear. I went to my room in the attic and got out my mother's dress. The mice said it was old-fashioned, but with the resources, I knew I could fix it up." "You slept in an attic?" Charming asked. "Uh, well, yes," she replied. "But my stepsisters called me, and so I couldn't fix it up. I had laundry and sewing to do, and all the other chores I was given earlier that morning. I finished when the carriage arrived. I told my stepmother that I wasn't going, because I didn't have anything to wear. My friends surprised me with my mother's dress all fixed up, so I thought it would be my chance. But...when they saw it, Anastasia and Drizella tore it up, and I fled to the garden." By now, she was crying. "What odious creatures!" exclaimed the King. Cinderella wiped her tears. "An old lady appeared and at the mention of a wand, I suspected she was my fairy godmother. My mother often told me about her. She turned four of my mice friends into horses, Bruno into a groom, Major to a coachman, a pumpkin into a carriage, and transformed my dress to a beautiful ball gown. It was lovely last night. But she had told me to leave at midnight, or everything would be transformed back to their original state. The only thing I had was my glass slipper which was part of the transformation." "Is that why you left?" Charming asked. Cinderella nodded. "I was locked in my room after learning the Grand Duke was coming, and my mice friends and Bruno got me. I have no idea how they managed." The King and the Grand Duke were eating bits of their food, and they had finished. "Did I hear mention of me?" asked a voice. "Oh!" The Fairy Godmother chuckled and she ran towards Cinderella. "Your Majesties, how lovely to be here," she said. "It is horrible at the manor. It is a total wreck." Her face turned to surprise. "Oh, my child, why are you dressed like that? You are no longer a servant." With the magic words, she turned Cinderella's garb to a more formal clothing. With that, she left. "That was...amazing," the King gasped. Out of thin air, mice appeared on the floor. "Cinderelly!" they exclaimed in unison. "These are the mice I'm talking about," Cinderella smiled. "Ah! Um, how...sweet," the Grand Duke squeaked, kneeling down to their level. "Can we spend the rest of the day with each other? I would like to talk with her," Charming told his father. "Absolutely. In the meantime, I'll eat the leftovers." The King started digging in. Charming took Cinderella's hand and both walked outside. "I have a private place where I go whenever I want to be alone. I would like to take you there," said he. "Is it far?" she asked. "Not exactly. The Palace could be seen in perfect view," he answered. "Wait here," he added. He ran to the stables and loosened his horse. "Come on," he joyfully said, extending his hand for Cinderella to take. The horse took them to a gold pavilion, where it had a gold table and chair. "This place is beautiful!" Cinderella exclaimed. Charming picked her up off the horse and carried her onto a seat. Cinderella chuckled. He sat down too. "Cinderella, I have fallen deeply in love with you," he told her, taking out a heart-shaped box. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Why, of course!" She was happy, but at the same time felt like melting. "Yes! I will!" she exclaimed again. Charming, more happier than he had ever been, stood up and kissed her, picking her up off her feet. Birds started chirping around them. "Oh!" she laughed. "Didn't I tell you I had bird friends?" "Yes, I remember. We all were listening to every word you spoke," he replied. His horse neighed in tune with the birds' chirping. "I must go tell my father at once. The wedding will be tomorrow!" he smiled, carrying his bride-to-be to his horse. ... The King was more than happy. He commanded all the servants to clean every inch of the castle, and he had more than 100! The Tremaines weren't invited, but were to watch outside with all the others, because every seat was taken. The Fairy Godmother had magically fixed the broken glass slipper, so Cinderella wore them. No need for a wedding dress! Her gown was transformed into one. Off they went in their splendid carriage where a week-long of celebration awaited them: their honeymoon. And they lived happily ever after. THE END!